shadowhuntersseriesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Magnus Bane
Magnus Bane ist der oberste Hexenmeister von Brooklyn. Obwohl er jung aussieht ist er hunderte von Jahre alt. Dies macht ihn weiser als die anderen Charaktere. Magnus ist mit Alec Lightwood verheiratet. Er wird verkörpert von Harry Shum Jr. Persönlichkeit Magnus ist schlau und sehr weise, da er schon seit Jahrhunderten lebt. Er ist außerdem etwas misstrauisch den Shadowhuntern gegenüber. Trotzdem half er Clarys Mutter Jocelyn, als sie herausfand, dass Clary Feenwesen sehen konnte. Er macht aber nur selten was, wenn er dafür nicht bezahlt wird. Er half Clary ihre Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen, nachdem sie ein Kind gerettet hat, welches auch ein Hexenmeister ist. Magnus ist Bisexuell und mit Alec Lightwood, einem Shadowhunter aus dem New Yorker Institut, verheiratet. Er sagt er habe eine Schwäche für Leute mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen. Magnus half vielen Unterweltlern, unter anderem auch Raphael Santiago, sich an ihr neues Leben als Unterweltler zu gewöhnen, da er sich selbst versprochen hat, dass er niemanden alleine durch das gehen lassen möchte, wie er es selbst erlebt hat. Aussehen Magnus hat schwarze Haare, braune Augen und ist um die 1.80 m groß. Er trägt gerne etwas Make-Up wie Lidschatten und Kajal. Außerdem kleidet er sich gerne elegant und etwas auffällig zugleich und trägt Schmuck und oft auch Nagellack in eher dunklen Tönen (rot, schwarz) Früheres Leben Als Magnus 9 Jahre alt war, erkannte seine Mutter, dass seine Katzenaugen ein Zeichen dafür waren, das er zu einem Teil ein Dämon war. Sie kam nicht damit klar, zu wissen, dass sie den Sohn eines Dämons geboren hatte und nahm sich das Leben. Jahrhunderte Später, als Magnus mit Simon in Indien im Apartment von Camille Belcourt waren, weil sie sie ausfindig machen wollten, fand Magnus das Messer mit dem sich seine Mutter das Leben genommen hat. Im Jahre 1857 verkaufte Magnus sein Londoner Haus und kaufte eine Rubinhalskette, um sie seiner damaligen Freundin Camille Belcourt zu geben. Allerdings brach sie Magnus's Herz, da er herausfand, dass sie eine Beziehung mit einem russischen Mundie führte. Daraufhin trennten sie sich. Jahrzehnte später wurde Magnus der oberste Hexenmeister von Brooklyn und war in der Stadt bekannt. Jocelyn Fairchild kam mit ihrer Tochter Clary zu Magnus, da sie wollte, dass er Clarys Erinnerungen an die Schattenwelt nimmt. Magnus warnte sie davor, da es nicht für immer so weitergehen könnte, aber Jocelyn beharrte drauf. Er gab die Erinnerungen sicherheitshalber an den Dämonen Valak, falls Valentine kommen würde um den Kelch der Engel zu finden. Flucht vor Valentine An einem Abend bemerkte Magnus in seinem Pandemonium Club zwei Mitglieder des Kreises. Nach einer flüchtigen Konfrontation schmiss er die beiden raus. Als er Magnus Clary sah, erinnerte er sich gleich an sie. Auch Clary kam Magnus bekannt vor. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass der Kreis wahrscheinlich wieder hinter Jocelyn her sei und rief daraufhin Dot an, die dann Jocelyn warnte. Als Magnus mitbekam, dass Valentine nach dem Hexenmeister sucht, welcher Jocelyn den Trank verabreicht hat, öffnete er ein Portal in seinem Club, welches ihn und noch viele andere Hexenmeister wegbrachte. Dot versuchte ihn zu stoppen und wollte, das er Clary hilft. Daraufhin bot er Clary an mit durchs Portal zu gehen. Clary helfen Als Clary immer wieder davon träumte wie Magnus ihre Erinnerungen nimmt, erzählte sie es den anderen. Simon meinte daraufhin, dass Camille glaubte es war Magnus. Daraufin arrangierten die Shadowhunter aus dem New Yorker Institut ein Treffen mit dem Hexenmeister und versprachen ihm die Halskette, die er Camille damals gegeben hatte. Obwohl Magnus sich versteckte und sein Berater Elias dagegen stimmte, stimmte Magnus zu dem Treffen zu. Als sie sich trafen, erzählte Magnus ihnen von dem Dämon der ihre Erinnerungen hat und das er sie ihr nicht zurückgeben kann. Als ein Mitglied des Kreises kam, verschwand Magnus sofort durch ein Portal. Allerdings konnte Clary einen Knopf von seinem Mantel bekommen und damit konnten sie ihn aufspüren. Als die Shadowhunter bei Magnus ankamen, waren dort schon lauter Mitglieder vom Kreis und verstorbene Hexenmeister. Die Shadowhunter halfen Magnus und vertrieben die Mitglieder des Kreises. Magnus brachte sein Loft mit Magie an einen sicheren Ort und war dazu bereit Clary zu helfen ihre Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen. Sie beschworen Valak herauf, der von allen eine Erinnerungen haben wollte, von denen den die Shadowhunter am meisten liebten. Allerdings wurde der Kreis unterbrochen, als Alec losgelassen hat. Alec hatte angst wie Jace reagieren würde, da er seine Erinnerung war. Magnus versuchte ihn daraufhin zu trösten. Da sie herausfanden, dass Ragnor Fell den Trank für Jocelyn gebraut hatte, nahm Magnus Jace und Clary mit zu Ragnors Haus in London. Kurz nachdem sie angekommen sind, wurde Ragnor von einem Dämon angegriffen und starb an den Verletzungen. Während Magnus durch seine Sachen schaute, wurde er von seinem Geist heimgesucht. Ragnor redete mit ihm über Liebe und da wurde Magnus bewusst, dass er für Alec kämpfen wollte. Magnus ging direkt zum Institut und platzte in die Hochzeit rein. Alec bemerkte Magnus sofort und ließ Lydia am Altar stehen, um Magnus zu küssen. Später fanden die Shadowhunter und Magnus ein Lesezeichen, welches früher im weißen Buch war. Dadurch konnte Magnus ausmachen, dass das Buch bei Camille ist, die in einem Sarg im Hotel Dumort ist. Als sie Camille befreiten, unterschrieben sie einen Vertrag; das weiße Buch gegen Camilles Freiheit. Während sie bei Magnus im Loft waren, versuchte Camille einen Keil zwischen Magnus und Alec zu treiben, indem sie darüber redete, dass Magnus unsterblich sei und Alec nicht. Dann küsste sie Magnus und genau in dem Moment kamen Isabelle und Alec rein. Als sie dann das Buch gefunden hatten, konnte Magnus Jocelyn wieder aufwecken. Den Shadowhuntern helfen Nachdem Jace mit Valentine verschwunden war, versuchte Magnus Jace mit seiner Jacke ausfindig zu machen. Dies klappte allerdings nicht, da ein anderer Hexenmeister Valentines Schiff mit einem Zauber nicht auffindbar machen ließ. Alec war daher sehr frustriert und als Magnus ihn aufmuntern wollte, kam Alec die Idee, dass sie Jace auffindbar machen konnten mit deren Parabatai-Bund. Magnus wollte allerdings nicht mithelfen, da dies Alec schon einmal fast getötet hat. Nachdem Magnus mit Victor Aldertree geredet hatte, wollte er das Institut verlassen aber wurde von Alec aufgehalten. Alec erwartete, dass Magnus ihnen weiterhin helfen soll um Jace zu finden. Magnus erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht seine eigene Hochzeit für Magnus platzen ließ und ging, da er sich nicht so von Alec behandeln lassen wollte. Am nächsten Tag kam Alec um sich zu entschuldigen und Magnus meinte er solle ihn nicht von sich wegstoßen, wenn er durch schwere Zeiten ginge. Danach wollten sie Jace mithilfe dem Parabatai-Bund ausfindig machen aber Alec hat ihn kurz vorher spüren können. Da Magnus vor 139 Jahren mit Camille zusammen war, fragte Simon ihn um Hilfe, als es darum ging Camille zu suchen. Als Simon und Magnus durch ein Portal in Camilles Apartment in Indien gereist sind, hat Magnus eine Vase von sich gefunden und machte sich auf die Suche nach noch mehr Gegenständen, die Camille nicht an ihn zurückgegeben hat. Während er suchte, fand er ein Messer, mit dem sich seine Mutter damals das Leben genommen hatte, als sie gemerkt hatte was Magnus war. Kurz bevor sie wieder gegangen sind, fand er auch eine Schlange die er vor langer Zeit an Camille geschenkt hat. Als Simon und Magnus wieder in seinem Loft waren, meinte Magnus, dass er Simon bei allem helfen wird und nicht wollte, dass er alles alleine lernen muss wie er damals. Als Alec in ein Komaartigen Schlaf fiel, da er versuchte mit einem Stück Adamas Jace zu orten, versuchte Magnus alles um ihn wieder aufzuwecken. Im Institut konnte Magnus nicht auf die Magie zugreifen die er wirklich brauchte um Alec zu wecken und Aldertree erlaubte es nicht Alec wo anders hinzubringen. Isabelle und Magnus kam der Plan Alec mithilfe einer Rune ein anderes Aussehen zu verpassen. Als sie ihn dann aus dem Institut und zu Magnus nach Hause bekamen, versuchte Magnus Alec mit einem Kuss zu wecken. Dies funktionierte allerdings nicht und später kam Jace und brachte Alec dazu aufzuwachen. Da Magnus nicht auf die Befehle von Aldertree gehört hatte, meinte Aldertree, dass Magnus bestraft werden würde. Als er Alec davon erzählte hat Alec ihn schüchtern nach einem Date gefragt. Gerade als sie gehen wollten, wurde Alec von Raj angerufen, wegen einem Dämonen-Meeting. Als Raphael nicht wusste wohin er gehen konnte, nachdem er von Aldertree gefoltert wurden war, ging er zu Magnus, da er ihm auch damals geholfen hat, als er sich in einen Vampir verwandelt hat. Gerade als Magnus dabei war Raphael zu heilen, kam Simon rein und Magnus ging dazwischen als sie sich angreifen wollten. Durch Raphael erfuhren sie, dass sie verschlossene Box, die Simon aus dem Apartment von Camille mitgenommen hatte, Erde von ihrem Grab enthält und man sie rufen konnte. Die drei überlegten sich eine Falle und Magnus schickte Raphael und Simon zu Catarina Loss, eine Hexenfreundin von ihm, um noch ein paar Zutaten zu holen. Als sie Camille in einem Käfig gefangen hielten, versuchte sie ihn damit zu bezirzen, dass sie immer für ihn da sein wird, da sie ja beide unsterblich sind. Magnus ignorierte sie und schickte sie durch ein Portal nach Idris. Nach Jocelyns Tod kam Clary zu Magnus und fragte ihn, ob er ihre Mutter wieder zum Leben erwecken könnte. Er lehnte ab, da man dafür dunkle Magie anwenden müsse. Er tröstete Alec, als er von Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde, da er Jocelyn getötet hat, als er von einem Dämon besessen war. Angehende Beziehung mit Alec Bevor der Dämon ins Institut kam, schickte Magnus Alec eine Nachricht und meinte es gäbe einen Notfall. Obwohl es keinen Notfall gab, konnte er Alec dadurch überreden sich einen Tag frei zu nehmen und mit ihm auf ein Date zu gehen. Sie gingen zusammen in eine Bar namens the Hunter's Moon. Der Abend war heiter bis sie auf ihre Exfreunde zu sprechen kamen. Alec war noch nie in einer Beziehung, während Magnus mit ziemlich vielen Leuten zusammen war. Es schien nicht so gut zwischen den beiden zu laufen, als sie bei Magnus ankamen aber Alec wollte der Beziehung einen versuch geben und seitdem sind sie ein Paar. Sie waren sehr glücklich zusammen, als sie von einem Date aus Tokyo und Prag zurückkamen. Alec schenkte Magnus ein Amulett, welches dem der es trägt Glück und Sicherheit bieten soll. Als sie sich danach küssen wollten, wurde der Kuss unterbrochen, da sie Jace, der seit kurzem bei Magnus wohnte, mit weiblicher Begleitung oben hörten. Später wurden sie schon wieder gestört, als Alec zurück ins Institut musste, wegen einem Notfall. Später als Magnus wieder in der Bar war, erzählte er Maia Roberts einer Bartenderin, dass es lange her ist, seitdem er ein Geschenk bekommen hat und er denkt, dass Alec jemand ganz besonderes sei. Da Magnus schon in vielen Beziehungen war, fühlte er sich etwas unsicher in seiner Beziehung mit Alec. Alec wollte den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung wagen und sprach das Thema Sex an. Magnus hatte allerdings Bedenken, da er dachte er würde Alec verlieren, wenn sie es überstürzten. Alec meinte aber er würde ihn nicht verlieren und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Da Alec seiner Mutter zeigen wollte, dass ihre Beziehung was ernstes ist, fragte er Magnus ob er ihm helfen wolle die Runenzeremonie für seinen kleinen Bruder Max zu leiten. Während der feier hat die Hexe Iris Rouse einen Zauber auf Jace, Alec und Clary gelegt, der ihnen starke Schuldgefühle aufzwang. Alec wollte sich dann sogar vom Dach stürzen aber Magnus kam und rettete Alec und nahm den Zauber auf. Als er Iris schnappte, überreichte er sie den Rat. Das Seelenschwert Clarys Bluteid Madzie zu finden zeigte sich in Form eines alten Französischen Spurchs; la chair brûlée ''auch genannt ''das verbrannte Fleisch. S''ie ging damit zu Magnus und hoffte, dass er den Spruch brechen könnte. Allerdings war Magnus dazu nicht in der Lage, da ein Bluteid nur gebrochen werden kann, wenn man den Eid erfüllt. Magnus traf sich mit den Abgesandten der Unterweltler um die Pläne von Valentine zu besprechen, die er mit dem Seelenschwert hat. Die Feenkönigin Kaelie schickte Meliorn, um Magnus die Nachricht zu überbringen Clary hinzurichten. Raphael, welcher die Vampire vertat, stimmte Meliorn zu aber Luke und Simon stimmten gleich dagegen. Während des Treffens fand Magnus heraus, das Raphael sich mit Isabelle trifft. Magnus rief daraufhin Alec and und erzählte ihm davon. Als Alec zum Hotel Dumort ging folgte Magnus ihm und fand ihn wie er Raphael schlug. Mit seiner Magie, konnte er Alec von Raphael wegziehen. Damit Clary vor Valentine sicher ist, brachten sie sie zu Magnus. Als Valentine Clary durch einen Videoanruf zeigte, dass er Simons Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte, bestand sie darauf ihn zu retten. Magnus brachte sie durch ein Portal in die nähe des Instituts, wurde dann aber von Vampiren von Raphael abgefangen. Als Raphael dann versuchte Clary zu töten, kamen Luke und Jace zur Hilfe. Sie konnten ihn und die Feenwesen davon überzeugen, sich zusammenzuschließen, um Valentine davon abzuhalten das Seelenschwert zu aktivieren. Daraufhin teilten sie sich auf und Clary und Magnus machten sich auf die Suche nach Simon. Während sie nach Simon suchten, fand Magnus Madzie. Er versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass sie von Valentine nur benutzt wird und Madzie traute ihm. Magnus brachte sie zu Catarina, als das Seelenschwert aktiviert wurde. Als er zum Institut kam, suchte Alec nach ihm, da er besorgt war, dass Magnus Tod sein könnte. Beide gestanden sich ihre Liebe und küssten sich. Fähigkeiten * '''Unsterblich: '''Als Hexenmeister ist Magnus unsterblich. Er sieht jung aus, obwohl er Jahrhunderte alt ist. * '''Magie: '''Magnus hat Zugang zu magischen Kräften, die sich oft als blaue oder orangene Flammen oder rauchige Funken an seinen Fingerspitzen manifestieren. Magnus ist in der Lage Beschwörungen und Heil- und Gedächtniszauber auszuführen. Trivia * Magnus hatte um die 17.000 Beziehungen. ''Unterschiede zwischen Magnus als Buch- und Seriencharakter * Im Buch ist Magnus um die 400 Jahre alt, während in der Serie kein Alter genannt wurde. Allerdings soll er viel älter sein als 400 Jahre. * Im Buch ''City of Bones ''hat Magnus eine Geburtstagsparty für seine weggelaufene Katze namens ''Der Große Vorsitzende Miau Tse-Tung ''veranstaltet Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Hexenmeister